JERAWAT MENGALIHKAN DUNIAKU
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Hai, Nama gue Sakura Haruno. Gue cewek manis yang tinggal di kehidupan berpendidikan. Hidup gue termasuk sempurna. Tapi semua berubah sejak jerawat-jerawat ini menyerang /full Humor/ ttp SasuSaku


**Naruto **_**Belong**_** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**JERAWAT MENGALIHKAN DUNIAKU**_** is mine**_

**.**

**Sakura Haruno yang narsis. **_**with**_** Sasuke Uchiha yang sok **_**cool**_

**.**

**Warning: Gaje. **_**Freak. OOC-ness **_**yang merajalela. Jayus de el el!**

**(Mungkin segala kegaje-an di dalam ini sanggup membuat kalian ingin memecahkan sesuatu. Maka, ada baiknya menjauhkan benda mudah pecah dari dekat kalian)**

**.**

**Terinspirasi setelah membaca **_**fic **_**karya nona mysticahime yang berjudul "SMS!"**

**.**

_**Itadakimasu**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai semuanya.

Wit lov. how ar yu tudey?

Apa? Kenapa pada bingung gitu? Gue bicara ama kalian semua. Kenapa? Gak sanggup _translate_ bahasa inggris gue yang udah level tinggi?

Iya kalian. Bener kok kalian. Kenapa malah bingung masang muka datar kayak orang linglung? Kekurangan ekstrak manggis? Minta ke Mastin gih. Nanti gue lanjutin kisah gue.

.

Upss! Tunggu? Kenapa lu beneran pergi nyari kulit manggis? Ini gue mau cerita! Udah duduk anteng aja dengerin gue. Gue tahu kok lu semua itu pada fans berat ama gue dan mau tahu seluruh kisah gue.

Apa? Kulit manggis udah ketinggalan jaman? Ayolah, _trend _itu terkenal berkat gue.

Udah jangan pasang tatapan jijik begitu! Gue jadi bingung mau ngeksis dengan cara apa lagi nih!

.

.

.

Iya iya. _Sorry_, gue cuma bercanda. Lagian gak salah dong kalau gue mau eksis dikit dan narsis dikit? Toh kalian tetap akan mendengarkan keluh kesah gue, 'kan? Aihh~_ so sweet._

.

.

.

Iya iya. Gue mulai. Jangan nyiapin sandal jepitnya Om Juki gitu, dong. Kenalin, nama gue Sakura Haruno. Ya, tentu kalian semua tahu siapa gue.

Benar! Gue adalah siswi kelas XII IPA B di _Konoha Internasional Highschool._ Itu loh, tempat di mana lu harus siapin mental dengan pelajaran yang mungkin akan membunuh lu. Gue sebagai siswi di sana juga tertekan kok! Tapi gue menikmatinya karena gue jadi bisa dengan bangga menyebutkan nama sekolah gue dan orang-orang akan berdecak kagum sambil natep gue dengan tatapan memuja. Aihh~ gue suka banget tuh tatapan mereka. Makanya gue suka pas lagi kumpul keluarga besar dan membanggakan titel siswi _Konoha Internasional School. _Pasti gue dipuji-puji deh. Di tambah gue ini masuk angkatan IPA yang betul-betul legendaris. Emang sih ini bukan tentang jurusan, tapi ya _you know_ lah. Di sini anak IPA-nya lumayan dipuja. Angkatan yang kemarin rata-rata gue 88,79 dan gue masuk peringkat 95/120 di sana. Waw! Bayangin aja se stress apa gue di sana. Gue di sana sebetulnya hampir jadi yang paling bodoh. Jadi cuma di keluarga besar gue aja gue merasa bahagia karena dipandang sebagai orang jenius level Einstein. Kalau di sana gue narsis begini sih, gue diketawain seangkatan kali, ya?

.

Upps. Jangan tekan silang dulu! Itu bukan masalah gue yang sebenarnya! Sungguh. Gue cuma mau curcol dikit. Masa gak boleh sih?

Jadi masalah gue yang sebenarnya ada di wajah gue —yang imut-imut ini.

.

.

.

Masalah gue adalah gue terlalu cantik dengan rambut merah muda mencolok nan unik ini!

.

.

.

IYA OKE GUE SERIUS! JANGAN TEKAN SILANG DULU!

Gue mau jujur. Jujur sejujur-jujurnya orang paling jujur di dunia jujur yang akan menyatakan seluruh kejujuran dengan segenap sikap jujur. Jadi gini —ehm. Gue punya masalah yang amat besar. Masalah yang membuat seluruh dunia gue teralihkan ke sini. Bahkan kemarin nilai gue jadi turun gara-gara masalah ini.

Ini menurut gue lebih mengerikan daripada masalah keluarga yang paling kompleks, lebih heboh daripada si Karin yang ketawan _kissing_-an ama cowoknya di toilet sampai di keluarkan dari sekolah sebulan yang lalu, lebih _up to date_ daripada minum kulit manggis beserta ekstraknya bersama Mastin dan lebih penting daripada tongsis dan tomsis gue di kamar!

Gue lebay? _Whatever_! Emang ini masalah _complicated_ banget buat gue.

.

.

.

"De, ngapain di depan cermin begitu terus sambil ngomong sendiri?"

Serentak, gue langsung nutup poni gue. Dan natap wajah nyokap yang udah di belakang gue dengan tatapan _horror_ buat membalas tatapan menyelidiknya.

Sial! Lu semua jangan bilang apa yang gue omongin ke kalian ya! Bisa-bisa gue digodain abis-abisan sama beliau.

Tapi, yang lebih penting dari itu semua, gue langsung nyisir poni gue dengan gerakan cepat. Ya, karena di sinilah letak aib yang bikin gue malu berbulan-bulan.

"Apaan sih, De? Jangan ditutupin gitu poninya. Nanti ga sembuh-sembuh loh," ucap nyokap gue mulai nyentuh poni gue buat ngebuka poni kesayangan gue ini.

"Jangan, Ma. Bentar lagi Dede mau berangkat sekolah," balas gue dan dengan gerakan gesit gue langsung ngambil tas dan berangkat meninggalkan nyokap yang —gue rasa cuma bingung dengan tatapan kaget gue.

Sial! Bisa mati malu gue kalau ketawan tadi abis ngeksis dan narsis gak jelas.

Dan lagi. Di sinilah aib gue bersembunyi —poni gue.

.

.

.

Dengan segala jenis macam bentuk jerawat yang tertanam nyaman di kening lebar gue. Dari yang bentuknya imut-imut kecil memerah, sampai yang udah berubah warna ungu besar nan menjijikkan ada di jidat manis gue! Ini aib! Makanya harus gue tutupi sampai kapanpun!

.

Gue bingung harus apa sekarang.

"Sak, lu kenapa?"

Sumpah gue bingung harus ngapain sekarang!

"Kok lu diem doang?"

Demi ekstrak kulit manggis! Gue harus ngapain sekarang woy!

"WOY SAKURA! DENGER GAK SI LOE?"

Skak mat.

Karena udah sebel tingkat akut, gue langsung noleh ke asal suara.

"BERISIK LU NJIR!" Seru gue dengan tatapan mata kucing yang gue rasa sanggup membunuh orang.

Keliatannya lawan bicara gue langsung kaget ama nyaris terlompat gitu. Bodo amat lah. Lagian malah berisik pas gue lagi stress gini.

"Nyante dong! Lu bawa gak buat tugas biologi kita?"

Sial! Double skak mat!

Kabar buruk untuk kita semua. Gue lupa bawa lem bentuk ajaib itu. Dan sialnya benda yang gue bawa malah...

.

.

.

"Sak?"

.

.

.

Obat jerawat _merk b-nz-l-ck_

_Nice_.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya gue kenalin dulu deh temen gue yang barusan ngobrol ama gue.

Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Tingkat kecerdasannya mungkin mencapai anaknya _einstein._

Dia peringkat 1 seangkatan dengan nilai rata-rata 96,56. _Yeah, _sebetulnya kalau gue mau gue bisa aja ngalahin peringkatnya. Cuma gue kasian kalau sampai dia menanggung malu. Secara gue sahabatnya dari dulu.

(Ok. Yang ini cuma bohongan deh. Cuma buat numpang narsis ria)

Ukuran _bra_-nya mencapai _cup _C. Sedangkan gue cuma _cup_ A.

Sial, kadang gue mau bunuh kesempurnaan dia. Kenapa orang kayak dia harus jadi sahabat tahunan gue?

Ok. Itu bukan hal yang penting karena...

"Sak, jangan bilang lu lupa bawa,"

.

.

.

ANJIR! SKAK MAT BENERAN GUE!

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

.

_**A/N:**_ Hahahaha, maafkan segala ke _freak_ an _fic_ ini. Ya, ini sedikit _based on true story._ Tahu gak? Gue punya jerawat yang begituan di jidat jenong gue. Well, maafin author kalau garing banget ya, ini _fic_ humor _author_ yang pertama. Haha

Lagi, _fic _ini diketik dan di _publish _lewat ponsel. Gue udah berusaha sebisa mungkin meminimalisirkan segala kemungkinan terjadinya cacat di _fic _ini. Apa masih ada cacatnya ya? Maafin kalau masih ada. Ah, besok gue UAS nih. Penentuan UAS terakhir yang masuk rapot buat penilaian SNMPTN. Doain gue ya!

_**With Love,**_

_**Kiyuchire (Yang lagi berusaha ngafalin Biologi dan Agama)**_

_**Jakarta, 30 November 2014 09:50 A.M**_


End file.
